Ohm Robot
Ohm Robot Affiliation: Novus Type: Inorganic, Basic Infantry, Cannon Fodder Health: 230 Armor: Novus Infantry Light Movement Type: Infantry Speed: 1.5 Sight Range: 180 Cost: 100RM Time: 0:05 Popcap: 1 Produced From: Robotic Assembly Plant Special Ability: Capture Neutral Structure, Swarm, Flow Weapon: Flechette Rifle (5 shots per volley),Self Destruct (Swarm) Damage: Flechette Rifle: 2, Swarm Self Destruct: 65 Upgrades: Nanite Purification (Flow 3), Rapid Flow (Flow 1), Nanite Refinement (Nanotech 4) :"How may we serve?" -Typical response from an Ohm Robot. The Ohm Robot is the lowly foot soldier of Novus. General Ohm robots appear as skeletal humanoids with white armor plating on their limbs and chest. On their box-shaped head, the Ohm Robot has a single optical sensor. Ohm Robots are armed with a light flechette weapon which, when used en-mass, can prove powerful. Ohm Robots are capable of overloading their cores to create a powerful explosion, which they may use to great effect against structures, turrets, and walker hardpoints. Ohm Robots are designed to be inexpensive to create and Novus' nanite technology allows them to be built quickly, making the robots plentiful on the battlefield. However,the robot's armor appears to have sacrificed for the sake of rapid construction, thus the robots are mainly used as cannon fodder for Novus' army. Ohm Robots, curiously, find no problem with the logic of being used in this manner and eagerly fight for the cause of Novus. Also they are able to be seen inside Antimatter Tanks and Amplifiers as pilots. It is unknown if there is one in Variants and it is highly probable that none are in any other Novus units as there would be no space. Campaign Ohm Robots first appear with Mirabel when she first arrives on earth, where they aid her in taking down a rampaging Habitat Walker. Ohm robots are then used as the initial army for the defense of Novus' Middle Eastern base and help hold off patrols of alien infantry and Detection Drones and two damaged Habitat Walkers. Ohm Robots later are utilized as scouts while Mirabel and Vertigo hunted for Home Portal pieces and several captured units assist Mirabel in escaping Kamals command ship. They also appear as communication officers during the campaign. These variants come in 3 types. *A sensor monitor that has a optical sensor in its 'face" and no sensor on the side of its head. *A communications officer that has a 'mouth" as its vocal unit. *A unit that has a line of light down its face similar to the Founder. In the Hierarchy Campaign, Ohm robots serve as a major irritation for Orlok and his forces while assaulting an Egyptian outpost, but most (if not all) units where destroyed. A few units where also given to the human military to help defend the last remaining human nuclear weapons from a Hierarchy assault. Tactical Application Ohm Robots are relativity weak units when alone, but can be extremely powerful when amassed (which is easy to do thanks to their low build time and extremely inexpensive cost). While Ohm Robots aren't the most effective against Hierarchy Grunts one-on-one, they excel against the ponderous walkers. A good tactic is to have damaged units use their Swarm ability against hardpoints while the others fire, thus getting the most damage possible for a fairly low cost. Against Masari, the Ohm Robot is particularly useful for removing Guardian Turrets and Matter Engines, since their detonations are unable to be prevented once activated unless the unit is destroyed beforehand. Remember, Ohm Robots, unlike Grunts, can be crushed by units such as Conquerors and Brutes, so if a vehicle approaches it is advisable to use the Swarm ability to deal some damage rather than be crushed. Brutes in particular are a menace (due to being classified as an infantry units, thus immune to Swarm). Special Abilites Capture Effect: Takes control of a neutral building after 10 seconds |thumb|140px]] Cooldown: 0:20 (from end of the capture attempt) Swarm "Swarm order confirmed!" ~ Ohm bot Effect: Causes the Ohm Robot to leap at an inorganic, non-hero, non-flying target and self-destruct for high damage Damage: 65 Upgrades Nanite Purification Effect: Harmful status effects are lost when the flow network is used Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Nanite Refinement Effect: Price reduced by 25% Method: Research Nanotech Branch Suite 4 Rapid Flow Effect: Flow speed increased by 50% Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 1 Damage vs. Armor Flechette Rifle Swarm Trivia and Tips *They were actually in fact, the pilots of Antimatter Tanks, Amplifiers, Field Inverters, Corruptors, Dervishes and Variants. *When battling Ohm robots against Brutes, make sure they are assisted by other units like Blade Troopers or Dervishes. Dervishes are recommended since Brutes cannot attack air units. Category:Novus Units